Shattered Pieces Of My Life
by KrAzYkEwLgUrL
Summary: Hermione's world is falling apart. Her parents are arguing and her friends have changed a lot. Little does Hermione know, she is falling into a trap and can only be saved by the trapper himself. Will he choose to save Hermione? DMHG
1. Changed Friends

I'm in the mood to write something different so this is my attempt.  I hope you like this story and even if you don't, still review.  I want to know how to improve this story and my writing.  If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me.  Also the whole thing will be completely in Hermione's opinion and no one else's.  Here's the story:

            I had a horrible summer.  My parents argued the whole time about almost everything.  Most of all though, my parents argued about me.  They fought about Hogwarts and my education there.  They fought about when I should be home and when I should be at school.  They even fought about Harry, Ron and my friendship with them.

            I only got one joint letter from Harry and Ron all summer.  The letter looked as if it had taken all of five seconds to write.  The handwriting was the messiest I had ever seen in my entire life.  All it said was,

Dear Hermione,

Ron and I are having a great summer.  Ginny says hi.  See you in a month or so.

Harry and Ron

I of course had to send them about ten letters before I even got that reply.  There were absolutely no questions.  They hadn't asked how my summer was or even asked if I had made Head Girl.  Either they didn't care or just assumed I was Head Girl.  That was the way the rest of the world thought but I would think my best friends would care a bit more.

To say the very least, I wasn't at all happy at them.  Of course being the optimist I am, I thought that they just were very busy during the summer and would bombard me with questions as soon as they saw me. 

September 1st came and I kissed my parents goodbye thinking that at last the horrible summer was over.  I walked in to the compartment in the train that Harry, Ron and I had promised to meet in last year, and I waited.  I must have waited an hour before I realized Harry and Ron weren't planning on coming.  I walked around the train looking for them, and I was just about to quit when I noticed one more room.

I knocked on the door, and no one answered.  "Is anyone getting changed in here?"  I called.  Again, no one answered.  I decided there was no harm in walking in so I did just that.  The sight in there made me recoil in disgust.

There was Ron making out with Lavender on the seats while Harry and Parvati were standing up and kissing.  I broke the moment by screaming at the top of my lungs "Stop kissing!!!!!!!"  Finally they all stopped and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What's upsetting you Hermione, you look as if we were doing something wrong." Harry said.

"What's wrong?"  I yelled.  "I'll tell you what's wrong!  I just had the worst summer of my life and all I get from you is one lousy letter!  It has about three short sentences and looks as if you wrote it in less than a minute!  So I think that you were just really busy all summer.  Then today, I go to the compartment we agreed to meet in and wait there.  I waited there for an hour you two, a whole hour!  So now I know why you were so busy!  Apparently making out with some random girl means more than our friendship!"

They didn't even look guilty.  "Are you finished yet," Lavender asked, "your speech was getting a bit boring.  I think what we were doing before was a lot more interesting than this know-it-all, don't you Ronnie."  They immediately went back to kissing.

I ran out of the room feeling totally miserable.  Harry and Ron had been the only people who had ever accepted me.  I was all the same before Hogwarts.  I did well in class and all the teachers liked me.  The other kids either called me a nerd or completely ignored me.  I thought things would be different when I went to Hogwarts.  And it was different for a while.

Harry and Ron actually liked me.  They stood up for me and treated me like a friend.  Of course I should have known it wouldn't last.  But silly me, I fell for it and now here I am paying for my mistake.  They never liked me.  In fact they probably only put up with me so I would do their homework for them or something.

Now they don't need me anymore so here I am, discarded like garbage for girls who wear ten tons of make up and still think it is too little.  I feel like a toy that someone has just decided they don't want to play with anymore.  I sat by myself crying my heart out for the rest of the ride.

Once we got to Hogwarts I pretended I was happy for the first years' sakes.  When I was announced as Head Girl I sneaked a look at Harry and Ron.  They didn't even look as though they had heard.  It turned out Malfoy was Head Boy.  I half expected them to look comfortingly at me.  Stop it I reprimanded myself, you know they would probably comfort Malfoy before being nice to you again.

The sorting began and I watched all the first years being sorted.  No one really caught my attention until this one girl came up.  She had this beautiful black hair that I saw some sixth and seventh year girls staring at enviously.  Funnily enough it looked a lot like my mom's long black hair.  That wasn't what caught my eye though.  It was the expression on her face.  Her face told me she really wanted to prove herself to the world.  It was the same expression I had worn myself so many times.

McGonagall called her name "Stevens, Evelyn!"  I watched the girl, Evelyn smile nervously at everyone.  Suddenly she looked straight at me.  I caught her eye and smiled at her.  Evelyn immediately became less nervous.  She put the hat on, and for some reason I desperately wanted her to be in Gryffindor.  It took quite a while but finally the hat shouted out "Gryffindor!"

Evelyn came to sit at my table.  I made room for her to sit next to me.  "Hi Evelyn."  I said.  "Welcome to Hogwarts!  My name is Hermione Granger and I am Head Girl.  Don't worry, you'll have a great time here."

Evelyn smiled at me.  It turned out Evelyn was muggleborn too and we had an interesting conversation about muggle life.  "Why aren't you talking to anyone else?"  Evelyn asked me.  "You seem so nice!  You must have more interesting people to talk to than a first year like me."

I sighed.  "My friends aren't being the best of friends to me right now but that's not really important.  The question is why would I mind talking to you?  Believe me, if I found you boring I would have stopped talking to you long ago."

Dinner ended and I began to feel depressed again.  To make my night even worse I ran right into Draco Malfoy, the master of everything mean and obnoxious.  "Watch where you are going mudblood."  He said.  " Now I'm going to need to wash myself even longer to get off the germs."

"Stop acting like a four year old!"  I screamed.  I'd had enough insults today and Malfoy was just too much.  "Oh wait I forgot!  You are a four year old."  Then I walked away quickly so Malfoy would not see the tears streaming down my face.  How I hated that jerk.  I don't know why I let him get to me all the time.

I said the password and then quickly walked up to my room that I shared with Parvati and Lavender.  To my surprise two beds were already claimed and one bed was covered with tons of junk.

Lavender sat on her bed, reading witch weekly while Parvati was trying out make- up spells.  I started throwing the junk off the last bed just as Lavender momentarily stopped reading the magazine.  "Stop that you little brat," she said.  "That's the bed we are using for our extra stuff.  You are sleeping in the common room.  Oh, take your stuff with you."

Lavender threw my stuff down the stairs and ushered me out the door.  As my trunk fell I heard the sound of something braking.  I looked inside my trunk to find the picture I had brought to Hogwarts completely cracked.  It was my parents and I at some pretty lake.  There was a beautiful sunrise in the background.  That picture was my last reminder of when everything was perfect.

I cried quietly so no one would hear.  How could my life have changed so greatly in just a few months?  I knew almost for sure that no one would remember my birthday the next day.  My parents would be too busy arguing.  Harry and Ron were just changed.  I sobbed and sobbed until I finally fell asleep. 

I know that Harry and Ron would not normally act like that but you will eventually find out why.  I know it's sad but that's how this chapter is supposed to be.  Please review!!!  I want at least five reviews before I continue writing this.      


	2. An Important Decision

Thank you everyone!!!!!  Next chapter I will thank all of you personally.  I hope you like this chapter!

            I woke up in the morning remembering two things.  It was my birthday and no one was going to remember that.  Harry and Ron had always given me presents over the summer every other year.  On today though, they would wish me happy birthday.

            Of course this year I got no happy birthdays.  I even walked up to Harry and asked if there was anything he wanted to tell me.  Just in case he was sorry about yesterday or something.  He was even more mean today by saying "Why would I want to say anything to a pathetic book-worm like you."

            Soon I began to realize it wasn't just my friends who appeared to hate me.  I walked over to talk to Susan Bones and she completely ignored me.  I started to ask Hannah Abbot what class she had next, when suddenly she got very interested in the conversation going on a few seats away about Quiditch.  I happen to know Hannah hates Quiditch but apparently she dislikes talking to me more.

            And it wasn't even only them.  I tried talking to almost everyone and every person I talked to found some way to insult or ignore me.  Except Evelyn.  In fact, Evelyn was the only reason I survived the weeks of torture.  She talked to me, she listened to me and she comforted me.  A few head student meetings passed but besides that nothing really happened.

            Then after four weeks, when I thought nothing could get worse, McGonagall ruined my life.  She made me share these rooms with Malfoy.  You see, she some how found out about my sleeping in the common room and decided that I should have a better place to sleep.  I was grateful at first, well until I found out that I would basically have to share it with Malfoy.

            There is a main room that connects to both of our common rooms and new sleeping quarters.  My room is red with gold furniture.  Malfoy's room is surprise, surprise, green with silver furniture.  There is a bathroom connecting the rooms, which in my opinion is the worst part.  I don't at all like the idea of walking in on Malfoy naked or even worse, him walking in on me naked.

            There's also the fact that now I must put up with him all the time.  It's kind of hard to ignore someone who lives in the room next to you.  I really wish Malfoy were the kind of person who could hate me silently or at least more silently than he does now.

            Soon the day until I had to move into the rooms with Malfoy was gone and I was sitting on my bed, getting used to the new room.  Then I thought about what I had thought about for the past four weeks.  Why does everyone hate me?  It was almost like someone had put a spell on everyone.  Then it was like a light bulb flashing in my head.  Someone did put a spell on everyone!  I ran out to find out the spell and how to fix it, when I ran right into Malfoy.

            "Hey mudblood."  He sneered.  "Watch where yo- I mean are you okay?"  

            This was obviously very weird.  Malfoy had started out by insulting me and then actually changed his words.  He had changed them to nice words!  For weeks my friends had insulted me and now my enemy was being nice.  Had the world turned upside down or something?

            "Malfoy, are you feeling sick?  Is that why you're being nice to me?"

            Malfoy shook his head.  "Why would I need a reason to be nice to you?"  He asked.  "People should be nice to their friends!"

            By now I thought Malfoy was very, very sick.  "I should take you to the hospital wing," I said.  "You seem to be even sicker than I thought."

            "No, I'm not sick," Malfoy said.  "I've always wanted to be your friend and only now has my dad let me.  So I'm starting now."

            I looked at Malfoy "Prove it.  Prove you want to be my friend.  Don't turn in your homework to Snape for a week except on the last day.  Then you will turn in a sheet on pink scented paper that is all just insults."

            Malfoy looked a bit pained "Okay I'll do it."

            Even then I didn't believe he would actually do the whole thing.  With this new situation I forgot about the research I wanted to do and instead decided to read a good book.

            The next day my second class was potions.  I waited for Charms, my first class, to be over so I could hopefully see Malfoy make a fool of himself in front of everyone.  When Charms finally ended I made sure to get the seat right behind Malfoy.

            Snape walked around to collect homework.  Soon he was at Malfoy's desk.  "Mr. Malfoy, where is your homework?"  He asked.

            "I didn't d-do it, p-professor."  Malfoy said in a shaky voice.

            "What do you mean, you didn't do the homework!"  Snape roared.

            By now everyone was looking at a very red Snape and a white faced Malfoy.

            "I f-forgot, p-professor."  

            "Detention!  Tomorrow with Filch!  I would have thought better of you Malfoy!"

            I couldn't believe it but I actually felt sorry for him.  For some reason seeing this scene over and over again every day made me feel bad.  After that the week passed by quite slow.  Finally it was the last day and I was relieved.  

            For some reason this day was different.  For one, Malfoy looked happy.  Two, Snape didn't even stop at Malfoy's desk.

            "Professor, you forgot about me!"  Malfoy screamed.

            "Mr. Malfoy, I know, you don't have your homework.  I'm not even going to bother giving you a detention or taking points.  I can promise you that."  Snape for once in his life was not getting mad, taking away points or giving detentions- his three favorite things.

            "But I do, professor!  Here it is!"  Malfoy handed Snape a pink sheet of paper.

            "Well if you say this is your homework I will read it out loud."  Snape cleared his throat.  "Dear Snape, You are the worst teacher in this school!  I have learned nothing from you in all the years you have been my teacher!  I wish you would go teach trolls potions!  They are the only people who deserve to learn from you!  You think I would do your homework!  Ha what a joke!  I hope you fall in a never-ending pit!  Your favorite student, Draco."

            "That's 100 poi-" Snape began but Malfoy interrupted.

            "You said you wouldn't take any points or give any detentions.  You wouldn't go back on a promise would you?"

            Now Snape looked really beaten.  That was when I realized that Malfoy wasn't lying about being my friend.  He had braved Snape just so I would believe him.  Everything was so different with my friends hating me, my enemy liking me.  Maybe I could give him a chance.

            That was when I made the decision that changed my life the most of all.  I decided that I would be friends with Draco Malfoy.

Did you like that?  I hope you did!  Yes I know, something weird is going on.  You will find out soon but not until Hermione does.  You can keep on guessing.  Well that's all for now, again any suggestions and reviews are welcome!  Please review so I can write more!


	3. The Notebook

Hi everyone, I'm back!!!  I know last chapter was mostly about Draco this chapter is different.  There is of course some Draco but Evelyn, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Parvati are all in this chapter a lot more.  Plus Hermione finally gets revenge on Parvati and Lavender!  But there is a very sad part…  If anyone has any suggestions for my story and/or spelling mistakes that need to be fixed, I'm ready to listen to them.  Before the chapter starts though, I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers!

TortillaInLuv- Thank you!

Erica- Thank you!

Pendragon- No, they are not under the imperio, but good guess.

Mel B- I know, I feel so bad for Hermione too!  But don't worry; this story will have a happy ending!

Ebony River- Thank you for that great suggestion, I just had to use it!

Skittleses- Thank you!

Lilykins- It will become clear why Harry and Ron or actually everybody, are acting so mean.  Just not until at the earliest, next chapter.

SmellyCat-190- It makes me sad too, but don't worry, this story will not end sad.

totowizofoz- You'll find out soon enough what's going on.

Now, on with the story!

            The evening of the fateful day where Malfoy proved that he really wanted to be my friend was spent with a big novel, in my room, behind a locked door.  No, I wasn't hiding from Malfoy; I mean I'd only avoided his calls of "Hermione!!!" about twenty times.  Ok, maybe I was hiding from him. 

            The thing was, I still had a little hope somewhere inside me that suddenly, things would go back to normal.  And I didn't want to tell Malfoy that I was going to give him a chance, only to hear him reply, "Like I'd want to be your friend mudblood."

            I was trying to get Malfoy out of my head when the door suddenly opened.  Oh no, I thought, I should have used the advanced locking charm.  The one that you can't break, no matter what.

            Sure enough, there stood Draco Malfoy himself.  "Hermione," he said, "Come on, you've got to talk to me.  I proved myself.  Why can't you at least try?"

            "Ummmm…" I searched for an excuse as to why he had to leave my room.  When I found none, I decided to just play along with whatever he wanted and lie a little.  "I'm sorry, I had a splitting headache all of today.  If you tried to talk to me, I must have been in too much pain to hear you." 

I know, it was a lame excuse, but to my utter shock, he not only bought it but also decided to use a spell he knew to help it.  "Don't worry Hermione, this spell will stop any headache."

I pleaded with him that I was fine now but he did the spell anyway.  I prayed that there were no bad effects for people who did not really have headaches.  All of a sudden, a weird sensation flew over me.  It was kind of tingly and almost made me want to laugh.

I quickly told Malfoy that I needed to sleep; I mean it was already 11:00.  Once he was gone, a black notebook fell into my hands.  As I had said, it was late, and I was not thinking about why a notebook had appeared out of nowhere.  On the cover it said, _Thoughts_.

I opened the notebook, touching the velvety cover.  The pages were blank.  What a weird book, I thought.  I decided to look at it closer in the morning and after putting the notebook down, almost instantly sleep came.

I woke up the next day thanking God that it was a Saturday.  I laid in bed for a few minutes wondering about the strange dream I'd had last night.  I must have been very tired, I thought.  I mean, I dreamed about a black, velvety notebook that said _thoughts_ on it, but was completely blank on the inside.  And come to think of it, where had it come from anyway.  Whatever, who said that dreams are logical.

I rolled out of bed and to my utter surprise, tripped over a notebook.  What?  It's still here?  I didn't understand.  So my dream wasn't really a dream.  Oh well, I thought.  I might as well put this thing to good use.  Maybe the effect of Malfoy's spell to heal headaches when the person did not really have a headache was to create a notebook.  Besides, I'd always wanted a diary.

I began to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_My friends Harry-_

Suddenly, my writing disappeared.  Then words began to form on the page.

_What is Harry's last name?_

To put it lightly, I was shocked.  Since when did your diary ask you a question about your ex-friend's last name?  I decided that my best choice would be to answer.

_Potter._

The diary sucked in the words.  Then another reply formed.

_How old is Harry Potter?_

I answered this question, along with many others, branching from "_What is his favorite color?"  _To "_How would you_ _describe his love-life in a sentence?"_

Eventually the questions about Harry stopped and a final question appeared.

_Would you like to save Harry Potter for latter use in this thoughts notebook?_

I answered _yes_ just to see what would happen.  Then the notebook started to fill up with writing.  I began to read.

_Parvati is so hot!  I wish she were here right now, kissing me.  The last time we got to spend time together was interrupted by Granger, yet again  coming over to insist that we are best friends._

_What is with that Granger anyway!  What an annoying brat!  Seriously, why does she think she's friends with Ron and me anyway?  I wish she would stop bugging me so I could finally have some quality time with my real friends!  _

I stopped reading and stared in shock at the notebook as the words she had just been reading faded away and were replaced with new words.  What is this thing, I thought.  Suddenly, I looked at the cover again and read the word.  _Thoughts._

Oh my God!!!!!!  This notebook showed you anyone's thoughts.  That's why it asked you so many questions!  To make sure that it gave you the right person's thoughts.

I closed the book and then reopened it.  Sure enough, it said:

_Would you like to read the thoughts of a saved person?_

I wrote in yes and then picked Harry's name, giving me access to his thoughts again.  I skimmed over them, seeing many that were insults to me.

Right that second I didn't think about how illegal something like this probably was.  I didn't remember what Mr. Weasley always said about books that could think for themselves.  All I thought about were the many wondrous possibilities.  Imagine what I could do with a notebook like this!

I decided to go get lunch.  Apparently, the notebook had kept me occupied for hours.  Once I got there Lavender and Parvati cornered me.

"We've been waiting for you, Granger," said Lavender.  "You really shouldn't have kept us waiting for so long."

"Yeah Know-It-All," Parvati said.  "You see we've heard that you've been annoying our boyfriends!  We want you to go away and stop bugging us!"

"I mean, it's not like you're friends with us or anything!"  Lavender said causing Parvati to crack up into laughter.

"What a funny idea!  Us being friends with you!"  Parvati and Lavender started to laugh even harder.

I knew that it was time for my revenge.  I used information that my lovely new notebook had told me.

"Well Lavender, I don't see why I'd ever want to be friends with you!  I mean, it's not like I still wet my bed, unlike you."  I said the last part very loudly, causing many people to begin looking at Lavender.  The best part was that she was blushing so much that you just knew I was telling the truth!  I usually hated being mean to people but Lavender had it coming.  This time, revenge was very, very sweet!

 Now it was Parvati's turn to suffer.  I turned to her and said very loudly, "And don't you worry Parvati!  I won't tell anyone about the Harry Potter doll collection that you secretly play with at night and how you make all of the Harry dolls kiss dolls that you've made of yourself!"

I watched as Parvati also turned bright red.  It was time for the finale.  "But seriously guys, you can't really think that I'd be friends with the two of you!  I mean, no offence, but if I wanted to be friends with people who wetted their bed and played with dolls, why I could just be friends with a five year old!"

I completely forgot about eating lunch and ran out of the room, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face.  I saw Malfoy run out too, laughing just as hard as I was.

"Those two definitely needed someone telling them off!"  Draco told me, looking very impressed.  "And that was brilliant!  How did you find out all that stuff about them?"

I thought about how to lie to him.  "I overheard them talking to each other once.  Apparently they only told each other about their lovely secrets!"

"Well great job Mione!  That was an awesome revenge!"  Then he left, still laughing.  Overcome with happiness, I didn't even care that he'd called me Mione.  It just seemed normal.  Oh how I should have paid attention.  How I should have realized that something was wrong.  But I didn't, and I didn't know then that I would latter regret my immediate trust of Malfoy.

I was roaming the halls of Hogwarts, letting my feet take me wherever I wished, when suddenly I was grabbed around the waist.  I struggled to escape but whoever had hold of me was very strong.  Suddenly I was pushed against the wall and kept there by the sets of arms.  I looked up to realize that it was Ron and Harry.

"We've finally found you!"  Ron hissed in a horribly angry voice.

"You're going to regret ever messing with our girlfriends, Granger!"  Harry was also looking angrier than I'd ever seen him before.

"Did you know that today you made Lavender and Parvati cry, you piece of scum?"  Ron looked as if he were a second away from hitting me.

"Yeah, you pathetic Mudblood slut!  Being the humongous whore you are, I bet you thought that if you embarrassed our girlfriends than we would like you."  I stared up at Harry, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"But we don't like you, in fact, we hate you!"  I couldn't believe this was Ron, slightly idiotic but otherwise sweet, Ron.

"You're not even pretty!  You're so ugly that I can't believe that even Malfoy would sink low enough to like you!  But then again, he's just probably using you to pass his classes."

I couldn't bear it!  I broke free from their hold and ran as fast as I could to my room.  How could they do that?  They'd been my best friends for six years.  How could they change so suddenly?

With all of my thoughts running through my head, I accidentally bumped into someone.  It was Evelyn.  She immediately saw my puffy, red face and began leading me to my room.

Once we were there she began to question me.  "Hermione, what's wrong?  Why are you crying?"

I told her the whole story, every little detail from the beginning of the year to the events of less than an hour ago.  But I used the same lie that I told Malfoy about how I heard the information about Parvati and Lavender.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry.  Now that I think about it, people have been ignoring you.  I wonder what's wrong with them.  You are by far the nicest person that I've met here."

I smiled at her.  And for the rest of the day we talked.  We talked about everything.  We shared stories and jokes until finally it seemed like Harry and Ron's insults were just a horrible nightmare from the night before.  But inside their insults cut me deep and far.  And even though for the moment I was safe from the horrible emotion, the sadness threatened to come back at any second, any minute, just waiting for the right time.

I hope you liked that.  It's kind of late at night and I probably should be sleeping but I felt an incredible need to finish this chapter.  I'm afraid that my next update will either be within this week or in a really long time.  Depending on if you review or not!  So the more you review, the sooner you get the new chapter!

 

 


	4. Revenge On Harry and Ron

Hey everyone!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that it's been such a while since last time I updated. But first I went to camp for a long time and then I just didn't feel like writing! But now I'm back! And now for the three lovely reviewers of this chapter:

**Hermionefan- Thank you so much! I love it when people like what I write!**

**Lisi- I know, this story is SO sad. But don't worry eventually things will get happy! I don't know when you're gonna find out about what's going on, it may be soon, it may be much, much later.**

**Kenny Murphy- Wow, you really think my story is that good? Don't worry, Hermione will be getting revenge on Harry and Ron. Actually that will even happen in this very chapter…**

I was sitting on a chair, in the middle of a very dark room. All around me I could hear people talking, yet I could not see the people. Suddenly the lights turned on. All of the people sitting in the room were staring at me with identical expressions of hate.

Suddenly they started to get in a line. I realized that they were all people I knew.

First in line were my mother and father. They started to speak. "Hermione is a brat that we hate! In our eyes she is not our child, just an annoyance that hangs around the house during the summer. We hope that she just stays at that stupid school of hers forever and never comes to visit us."

They went to sit back in their seats, not even noticing the tears that were starting to well up in my eyes.

Next were Harry and Ron. "Hermione is annoying mudblood that is always trying to be our friend! How funny it is when she comes up to us saying 'Oh Harry, Ron, please talk to me again!' We can't believe that she thinks we would be friends with a know-it-all like her! Why we only used to talk to her so she would give us answers to our homework!"

By now it was hard to stop myself from crying out in hurt. How could they? They were my friends, my best friends in the whole entire world!

Slowly everyone I liked and respected came up to insult me. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Evelyn, all my aunts and uncles, Ginny, even Neville. And by the end I was sobbing. My heart was being stepped on, ripped and cut to shreds all at the same time. And as person after person came up, I stopped hearing the words, all I could do was sit there and cry. When the last person, a third year who I sometimes tutored, started to talk about me, I prepared myself for another horrible speech. But to my complete surprise, he just started saying my name…

"Hermione!"

"Hermione, wake up! Do you want to miss potions? I don't think Snape would like that! Come on, I know you don't want a detention!"

The word detention kind of woke me up. Then, I suddenly remembered my dream and flung my arms around the person who had woken me up, none other than Draco Malfoy.

I started to cry and between tears I told Draco what my dream had been about. Draco comforted me and soon we were on our way to breakfast. Lately I had just been eating at the Slytherin table. No one in Gryffindor really cared either which was one of the saddest things.

The day went by very slowly, but finally it was time for what I had planned. For the first time in weeks I was incredibly happy. Finally, I would be getting back at them. I'd checked everything over with the notebook at least ten times. Everything was set.

I muttered "Sonorous." I knew my voice was loud enough to echo around the whole great hall. Everyone was sitting, eating their dinner, when I stood up.

I began to speak. "Hey, Hogwarts. Today I have a special treat for everyone! It's called Harry Potter and Ron Weasley trivia!"

By now the teachers were trying to stop me but I had thought of this earlier. Suddenly none of them could speak.

"Now, I believe everyone knows Harry and Ron, but in case you don't, here they are!" The great hall became pitch black and two spotlights focused on Harry and Ron, exposing their shocked faces.

"Okay, first question. Who did Ron have a crush on in his second year?"

A) Lavender Brown

B) Pansy Parkinson

C) Padma Patil

Spotlights flashed on all of the named girls.

I answered the question. "The answer is, Pansy Parkinson!"

All the spotlights moved on Pansy, along with the eyes of everyone in the great hall. As soon as I finished saying her name, laughter broke out. For one of the first times in Hogwarts history, Slytherins and Gryffindors, First Years and Seventh Years, teachers (though it was hard to tell because none of them could make noise) and students, were all united in laughing at Pansy and Ron. It was just the idea of the happy, cheerful Gryffindor and the sour faced Slytherin being in love was so funny that no one could contain his or her laughter.

And even better, completely adding to Ron's embarrassment, Lavender shouted, "Oh Ronnie, you cheated on me! I can't believe it! I thought we were going to get married, have seven kids and live in a pink house! But no, you had to cheat on me with Parkinson!"

By now I was on the floor almost in tears. Lavender was sooooooo stupid! Ron had barely known that Lavender existed in our second year. And he hadn't even done anything with Pansy!

I composed myself and began the next question. "And the next question! What does Harry call his girlfriend Parvati?"

A) Sweetie

B) Honey

C) My sweet shnoookums-wookums honey darling princess

I started to laugh as I read the answer. "And the answer is," my voice turned into Harry's voice, "my sweet shnookums-wookums honey darling princess."

The whole great hall once again was filled with laughter at the sound of the ridiculous words in Harry's voice. Even Ron himself looked like he just wanted to crack up.

I read many more questions with embarrassing answers and by the end of dinner, Harry and Ron looked as if they wanted to melt into the floor.

At the end I bowed and took the spell off the teachers, waiting to hear how bad my punishment would be. But to my utter surprise, I was barely punished.

Dumbledore stood up. "Nice show, Miss Granger! Everyone, give her a round of applause!"

Once the applause stopped he began speaking again. "I'm afraid I will have to take off fifteen points for silencing the teachers, but I will also award you five points for some wonderful entertainment!"

Everyone thought Dumbledore was finished so people began to talk.

"I didn't know that Harry had dreams about McGonagall's underwear!"

"Hey, Jessie, do you think I could get Ron to show me his polka-dotted pajamas?"

But the conversations were cut off when Dumbledore began to speak again. "Silence!" The room fell silent. "I have some exciting news for everyone! I'm sure this year's Seventh Years all remember the Yule Ball." All the Seventh Years nodded. "Well this year we will be having a Christmas Ball, for Fourth Years and up. Younger students may come if an older student invites them. Now, you may be wondering why I'm telling you this so long before the ball itself. This is because it will be a costume ball, and the person with the best costume will win a prize. The teachers will be the judges. By the way, no bribing allowed. If you try to bribe a teacher you will be punished! Now, have a nice evening!"

People left the great hall chatting about two things in particular: Harry and Ron, and the ball.

I went to sleep, feeling completely content. For the first time since the end of my sixth year, I fell asleep at 9 PM and lied in bed until late in the morning. I enjoyed the weekend quite a lot, spending most of my time with Draco and the other part with Evelyn.

I wouldn't realize until months later that something was very wrong. But I'll always remember those in between months as a very happy and peaceful time. I forgot about Voldemort, my parents' arguments and my friends' new personalities. That was until the day that changed it all.

December 1st. The day I found out that my parents were getting divorced.

**I hope everyone likes the chapter! In case you're confused, I basically skipped a few months and went right to December 1st, the day she finds out her parents are getting divorced. You'll find out more about that next chapter! Bye, bye!**


End file.
